24: America Against Itself
by Friz
Summary: A Terrorist Threat is announced that endangers the lives of CTU members all around the world. A re-election is also occuring that day, but is stopped when a bomb goes off in the venue. First Six Chapters are now online. 25% complete!
1. 4:00pm to 5:00pm: The Threat Emerges

[NB: This script isn't in real-time. Well, it is, but the action that takes place is minly a jist of what happens. In the real thing though, scenes would be a lot longer and yadda yadda yadda. Main characters in this season are Jack, Kim, Kate, Palmer and Michelle. I have also brought in new characters: Carl Matthews and Dana Hilton. And there's a dead body or two in this first episode- including a familiar face of CTU... Enjoy my story...]  
  
"The Following Takes Place Between 4.00 p.m. and 5.00 p.m...."  
===  
  
[It's Just gone 9.00p.m. in the United Kingdom. Three men dressed as army civilians guard a corridor. A mystery figure in black walks through, when a guard stops them.)  
  
Guard: "I am sorry, but you are not allowed to enter this part of the building."  
  
Figure: "Oh, I am very sorry. I'm new around here. Could you point me towards conference room B please."  
  
Guard: "Certainly. You just walk down there, then you take a right-"  
  
(Suddenly the mystery man pulls a handgun out of his large coat and shoots the guard. The other two men run towards him, but he shoots them both in the leg. As he enters the secret room that the men were guarding, one of the men pulls out a pager and types a message...)  
  
(Los Angeles CTU- it's just gone 04:02:08. CTU Technician Michelle Dessler spies an incoherent warning on her computer.)  
  
Michelle: "Tony, What's this?"  
  
(Agent Tony Almeide approches Michelle)  
  
Tony: "What's wrong?"  
  
Michelle: "It keeps asking me to punch in a 4-digit code. It's never actually done that before."  
  
Tony: "Huh. The server's been running a little slow all day."  
  
(Agent Carl Matthews arises from his desk, next to Michelle's.)  
  
Carl: "Slow? Pah! You must be kidding me. It's only taking me 35 crappy minutes to upload a 2 megabyte file. Geezus, my laptop's faster than this."  
  
Michelle: "And.. good afternoon Carl."  
  
Carl: "Hey, Lady, I'm only here for the night. Don't get your hopes up..."  
  
(Carl winks at Michelle)  
  
Tony: "Oh, brother..."  
  
(CUT TO: Jack's Apartment. Kate Warner pulls out a tray of banana bread from the oven)  
  
Kate: "C'Mon Jack, it's ready..."  
  
Jack: "Oooh, Smells nice."  
  
(The two kiss. They are interrupted by a loud delibrate cough. Jack looks up to see his daughter.)  
  
Kim: "Hey they dad."  
  
Jack: "Ki-him! You made it, sweety."  
  
Kate: "(Laughs) She wouldn't miss your birthday for the world!"  
  
Kim: "It's your birthday..?"  
  
(Jack's smile is gone. He then hugs his daughter.)  
  
Jack: "Kim, sweety, it's been a hell of a year for you. You've got engaged, you've turned twenty. The important thing is that you are here."  
  
Kim: "Really? 'Coz I did bring a present and a card. But if you don't want it..."  
  
(Jack Smiles. The two hug again.)  
  
(The screen splits, and we see a large black limosine. The car doors open to reveal.. President David Palmer. It's New York, and it's gone 04:04:54pm. Numourous people cheer as he gets out of the limo. Reporters start asking him questions about his wife, etc..., but he ignores them. Once inside the building, he is approached by numourous campaign people, namely Dana Hilton.)  
  
David: "How are the results coming along?"  
  
Dana: "It's a sinch Mr. President. I believe that you're going to win the re-election."  
  
David: (Laughs) "You get payed to say that!"  
  
(David and staff enter a conference room. A counter in the back reads "3 Hours til' Result!". It is the day of the Presidential Election. Dana walks up to the stage and clinks a glass, ready to make a speech.)  
  
Dana: "Hello, Palmer Campaigners! We made the record books four years ago when we helped David Palmer become the first black president of the U.S.A. Well, I for one believe the phrase that 'History Repeats Itself!'. We can do this again! And today will be that day!  
  
(Everybody in the room cheers. Even David gives a thumbs-up approval. He asks to be excused for one moment. David walks down a corridor and picks up a phone.)  
  
(CUT TO: Jack's Apartment. Kim sits on the sofa watching television, and occasionally glancing at her father's new girlfriend. The phone rings.)  
  
Kim: "Any of you gonna answer that?"  
  
(Obviously not. The phone keeps ringing until Kim answers it herself.)  
  
Kim: "Hello?"  
  
(The screen splits to see Palmer's side of the conversation.)  
  
David: "Hello? Who is this?"  
  
Kim: "I should be asking that to you.."  
  
David: "Is that Kim Bauer?"  
  
Kim: "Yeah..."  
  
David: "Ah. Hi kim, it's the President here..."  
  
(Kim looks a little stunned. She smiles. Before any more of the conversation, we cut to Jack and Kate.)  
  
Kate: "So, Birthday Boy, What do you wanna do later?"  
  
Jack: "Well.. I was kind of hoping that Kim could decide that."  
  
Kate: "Ah. Do You think she's uncomfortable with me?"  
  
Jack: "Well, she seems to be ignoring you a little. Every time you try to start a conversation with her, she ends it just as fast. I want her to be included in our relationship."  
  
Kate: "I don't know Jack. She may need to learn that..."  
  
(Kim taps Jack on the shoulder.)  
  
Kim: "The President wishes you a happy birthday, Dad."  
  
(Jack Laughs. Kate looks confused)  
  
Kate: "The President? Are you two friends or something?!"  
  
Kim: "Heh. A little like that."  
  
(Jack smiles.)  
  
Jack: "So, did he have to go quickly?"  
  
Kim: "Dad! It's the re-election day today. He might be the president still for the next few years."  
  
Jack: "He just might be. I'll call him later on tonight if he wins."  
  
Kim: "You KNOW he'll win."  
  
Jack: "Kim. We can't be sure about all of life's little things."  
  
(CUT TO: CTU. Tony Almeida casually walks down the steps, but he has important information.)  
  
Tony: "Everybody? Everybody meet up here please."  
  
(CTU workers all gather to the meeting place of below Almeida's office.)  
  
Tony: "Okay. We've just got some crucial information from a CTU branch located in the United Kingdom. About ten minutes ago, a set of very important documents were stolen from a level five security Block. Basically, it's the plans that were confiscated from a known terrorist group known only as "Burning Fuel." The main people from the group were isolated, and now have no records of them existing. However, last week, two members escaped."  
  
Michelle: "What were these documents?"  
  
Tony: "It was location and co-ordinate points of a factory in the Nevada Desert. As soon as the plans were took, the factory was demolished. However, we did find evidence of a terrorist attack.. in the form of germ warfare."  
  
Carl: "Germ Warfare?"  
  
Tony: "Yeah. Fortunately for us we have destroyed all evidence of 'Burning Fuel' ever existing. However, in the documents stolen was an encrypted CD. Experts in England have only decrypted half of it, and all they have found so far are profiles on every person to ever work for CTU."  
  
Michelle: "I don't get it."  
  
Tony: "We have reason to belive that this group plan to destory CTU's existance like we destroyed there's."  
  
Carl: "With... Germ Warfare?"  
  
Tony: "Exactly..."  
  
(Split screens show Palmer mingling with others (well, others mingling with him), Kate and Jack talking, with Kim just staring, Michelle on her computer and Tony in his office. Zoom in on Palmer.)  
  
(Dana approaches the President)  
  
Dana: "Sir, I have a phone call from Tony Almeida."  
  
David: "Is it urgent?"  
  
Dana: "Well, it sounded urgent."  
  
David: "Put me through."  
  
(Dana hands the phone to David.)  
  
David: "This is President Palmer."  
  
(Split screen to see Tony's side of the convo)  
  
Tony: "I'm needing some information. It's an emergency."  
  
David: "What regarding?"  
  
Tony: "Sorry sir. But it is an emergency. I'm needing some info on a terrorist group known as "Burning Fuel"."  
  
David: "Agent Almeida- you and I know that there is now no history of that group ever existing. All the documents were destroyed."  
  
Tony: "Untrue sir. The FBI have information on the factory we tore down three months ago."  
  
David: "Are you going to tell me what's going on or not."  
  
Tony: "If only I knew myself sir..."  
  
(CUT TO: Jack's apartment. Kim is watching the television still. Kate hears a knock on the door.)  
  
Jack: "That'll be Bob"  
  
Kate: "You invited my dad?"  
  
Jack: "Oh... sorry sweety. This is a Bob that I work with."  
  
Kate: "It doesn't matter. He wouldn't have wanted to come."  
  
Jack: "Fine."  
  
(Jack opens the door, and the guy at the door attempts to stab Jack. Jack immediately wrestles him to the ground, and knocks him unconscience.)  
  
Kim: "What the hell?"  
  
Jack: "Get back Kim..."  
  
Kate: (Freaked out) "Who is this man, Jack?"  
  
Jack: "We'll see in a second..."  
  
(Jack pulls the unconscience man onto the couch. He searches the pockets for identification.)  
  
Kate: (Freaked) "I want him out of here.."  
  
Jack: (Pissed) "Honey, this man tried to STAB me in the NECK."  
  
(Jack pulls out a wallet. He seems shocked, and approches the phone.)  
  
Kim: "What is it Dad?"  
  
(Jack begins to dial...)  
  
Kim: "Dad?! What is it?"  
  
Kate: "Honey, you're scaring Kim."  
  
(CTU: Tony answers the phone)  
  
Tony: "CTU Almeida."  
  
(Split screen to see Jack's conversation)  
  
Jack: "Hey Tony. Jack Bauer. Why the hell did a member of 'Burning Fuel' attempt to KILL me?"  
  
Tony: "What?"  
  
Jack: "Yeah. The terrorist group which CTU has all detained.."  
  
Tony: "Weren't you told?"  
  
Jack: "Told what?"  
  
Tony: "Umm. Jack.. a few weeks ago, three members of the terror group escaped. Are you saying there's one in L.A?"  
  
Jack: "I'm saying that there's one unconscience on my couch."  
  
Tony: "...Huh. Should we send a team."  
  
Jack: (Sarcastic) "Clever thinking."  
  
(CUT TO: Inside a shopping mall, Los Angeles. CTU technician Milo Pressman looks around the DVD players. He spies his girlfriend, Samantha, across the mall, and approaches her from behind, and covers her eyes.)  
  
Milo: "Guess who?.."  
  
Sam: "(Giggles) Milo?"  
  
(Mile reveals himself, and the two kiss.)  
  
Sam: "I was just looking at some Gucci dresses there..."  
  
Milo: "(Laughs) Typical Sam..."  
  
(Sam playfully punches Milo. Suddenly, a large muscle bound man approches the pair.)  
  
Man: "C'Mon Sam, we're gonna be late.."  
  
(Milo looks at the man, then Sam.)  
  
Milo: "Who's this...?"  
  
Man: "*I* am Samantha's husband.."  
  
(Milo is obviously upset. He walks away from Sam.)  
  
Sam: "Milo..."  
  
Milo: "I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true. So, what was I to you? A fling? A bit on the side..."  
  
Sam: "I don't think of you as a boyfriend, Milo..."  
  
Milo: "No Sam, No! We are through. I cannot let myself be led by you. I run my own life..."  
  
(A shot is heard in the distance. People scream as Milo falls down through shattered glass. He's been shot. Sam and her husband run down to see if he's alright... He's dead..)  
  
(Cut to: CTU. Tony is on the phone to Ralph Phillips, a main man for the F.B.I.)  
  
Phillips: "The remaining files on Burning Fuel have been sent to CTU. I hope this helps your investigation."  
  
Almeida: "It will do. Thanks Ralph."  
  
(Almeida puts the phone down, and opens a new document on his computer. Searching through the text, a name catches his eye. He smiles, but then is shocked. He calls Michelle to come up to the office immediately. After coming up, he swivels the computer screen. Michelle looks through herself.)  
  
Michelle: "What's this?"  
  
Tony: "It's a list of detained agents that have been arrested for treason. It's usually rare for this type of thing to happen. In fact, we've only had three arrested in the past five years."  
  
Michelle: "And?"  
  
Tony: "Well, only one occurance have we had to pardon one agent, Agent Myers."  
  
Michelle: "Nina? The woman I replaced?"  
  
Tony: "Yeah. Well, I think she may know about Burning Fuel's plan."  
  
Michelle: "Why do you think this?"  
  
Tony: "She's related to Arnold Kempsfeld, an escaped member of the group."  
  
(CUT TO: Jack's Apartment. Jack searches through the wallet of the unconsience man on his couch. The man then wakes up.)  
  
Man: "(Sleepy) Who are you? Where am I?..."  
  
Jack: "Ah, so you speak English. I shoulda known, Burning Fuel is a US based terror group."  
  
Man: "What... what is Burning Fuel?..."  
  
Jack: "The group you work for. Last week you and two other members escaped from the United Kingdom prison system, only to wreck your havoc here."  
  
Man: "I do.. I do not know what you are talking about. Let me go..."  
  
Jack: "Drop the act... you tried to stab me in the neck thirty minutes ago."  
  
Man: "(Sighs) I do not believe you."  
  
Jack: "I have two witnesses in the other room, and there is a CCTV camera outside my apartment corridor. I think we have enough evidence."  
  
Man: "I... I do not know who I am..."  
  
Jack: "What do you mean you don't know who you are?"  
  
Man: "Where am I?"  
  
Jack: "Drop the act. What is your name."  
  
Man: "I do not know.."  
  
Jack: "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!!"  
  
Man: "Stop it! Stop the questions."  
  
Jack: "Well, it just so happens I have your wallet here. Lets see if we can find some information about you there.."  
  
(As Jack searches through the wallet, we see through numourous split screens: Paramedics surrounding Milo at the mall, Tony and Michelle searching through the documents, Palmer at the election result meeting and Kim, with Kate, sitting in the next room. Zoom in on Jack."  
  
Jack: "Okay- found some name here. Huh. Does the name "Arnold Kempsfield" mean anything to you?"  
  
Man: "It.. It sounds familar."  
  
Jack: "Should do. It's yours..."  
  
04:59:57  
  
04:59:58  
  
04:59:59  
  
05:00:00... 


	2. 5:00pm to 6:00pm: Jack's Back

[NB: This script isn't in real-time. Well, it is, but the action that takes place is minly a jist of what happens. In the real thing though, scenes would be a lot longer and yadda yadda yadda. Enjoy my story...]  
  
Previously on 24...  
  
*Tony Almeida*: "...A set of very important documents were stolen by a known terrorist group known only as "Burning Fuel." We did find evidence of a terrorist attack.. in the form of germ warfare. We have reason to belive that this group plan to destory CTU's existance like we destroyed there's..."  
  
*Jack Bauer*: (Jack opens the door, and the guy at the door attempts to stab Jack. Jack immediately wrestles him to the ground, and knocks him unconscience. Jack pulls the unconscience man onto the couch. He searches the pockets for identification)  
  
*President David Palmer*  
  
Dana: "It's a sinch Mr. President. I believe that you're going to win the re-election."  
  
David: (Laughs) "You get payed to say that!"  
  
Tony: "I'm needing some info on a terrorist group known as "Burning Fuel"."  
  
David: "Agent Almeida- you and I know that there is now no history of that group ever existing. All the documents were destroyed."  
  
Tony: "Untrue sir. The FBI have information on the factory we tore down three months ago..."  
  
*Milo Pressman*: "I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true. So, what was I to you? A fling? A bit on the side..."  
  
Sam: "I don't think of you as a boyfriend, Milo..."  
  
Milo: "No Sam, No! We are through. I cannot let myself be led by you. I run my own life..."  
  
(A shot is heard in the distance. People scream as Milo falls down through shattered glass. He's been shot. Sam and her husband run down to see if he's alright... He's dead..)  
  
Tony: "It's a list of detained agents that have been arrested for treason. Only one occurance have we had to pardon one agent, Agent Myers... She's related to Arnold Kempsfeld, an escaped member of the group."  
  
(Jack searches through the wallet of the unconsience man on his couch. The man then wakes up.)  
  
Man: "I... I do not know who I am..."  
  
Jack: "Okay- found some name here. Huh. Does the name "Arnold Kempsfield" mean anything to you?"  
  
Man: "It.. It sounds familar."  
  
Jack: "Should do. It's yours..."  
  
===  
  
"The Following Takes Place Between 5.00 pm and 6.00 pm..."  
  
===  
  
(Tony recieves a phone call at CTU. Whilst he is speaking, we also see Michelle and Carl search through the computers, with the file that Tony gave them about the past traitors. The two also occasionally look at each other and smile. Tony notices this, hangs up, and approaches Carl.)  
  
Tony: "Carl, can I have a word with you."  
  
(Carl looks at Michelle and then Tony)  
  
Carl: "Sure..."  
  
(The two enter Tony's office.)  
  
Carl: "Tony, I think I know what this is about..."  
  
Tony: "Oh, you do, do you?"  
  
Carl: "Look, I know Michelle is your girlfriend, and I also know that I have been flirting with her a lot lately. But, you gotta admit, she is attractive..."  
  
(Pause)  
  
Tony: "Carl. I've just received a message that an old CTU technician has been shot by a sniper in the mall."  
  
(Carl looks distressed.)  
  
Carl: "Who... who was it?"  
  
Tony: "I'm sorry... It was Milo Pressman."  
  
(Carl leans onto a wall.)  
  
Tony: "I know you two were close friends."  
  
Carl: "Who did it?"  
  
Tony: "That, we're not sure of.."  
  
Carl: "Who DID IT..?"  
  
Tony: "We are looking into it. Believe me we are."  
  
Carl: "Milo? Not Milo.. He got me into this job.."  
  
Tony: "Carl. We have to deal with this serious terrorist threat. That is our main priority of the day."  
  
Carl: "The people trying to bring down CTU?"  
  
Tony: "Yeah."  
  
Carl: "Hey.. how old was that disk with every workers profile on it that was stolen an hour ago?"  
  
Tony: "We've confirmed that it was at least four or five years out of date."  
  
Carl: "Milo was working during that time. He only quit three years ago."  
  
Tony: "Wait.. this means that these people are only trying to kill CTU agents who were on that disk. God, if it's five years out of date, who knows who is at risk?"  
  
(Cut to: Jack's Apartment. Jack has Arnold Kempsfield tied up to a chair. A CTU team consisting of three people are already there.)  
  
Jack: "Hey, be careful with this one. He claims that he doesn't know who he is."  
  
Agent 1: "What do you know about him so far?"  
  
Jack: "Well, his wallet has his I.D. as Arnold Kempsfield. I don't know if that's an alias or anything."  
  
(Agent 1 pulls out a phone and asks for background information on Arnold.)  
  
Arnold: "What are you doing to me?"  
  
Jack: "Arnold. There is a pretty serious threat on a government agency that will take place some time tomorrow. At the moment, you're our main man."  
  
Arnold: "What terrorist threat.. I told you, I don't know anything.."  
  
Jack: "You work for a terrorist group known as Burning Fuel..."  
  
Arnold: "Listen. If I were a terrorist, wouldn't I be of some foriegn power?"  
  
Jack: "Burning Fuel is known as an Inside Terror Group. All members are U.S. citezens who hate their country, or don't agree with the way it's run. Recently, a government division called the Counter Terrorist Unit brought down every single member of their group. Within the past few weeks, several have escaped. We think that you are one of them."  
  
Agent 1: "Jack."  
  
Jack: "Yeah?"  
  
Agent 1: "It's been confirmed. Arnold is a number three man of the group."  
  
Jack: "(To Arnold) Hear that? You are a terrorist?"  
  
Arnold: "I don't know who I am..."  
  
(Cut To: Palmer's Re-election Campaign in New York. A supporter rips down part of a poster so it reads "2 Hours til' Result!". Palmer chats with Dana.)  
  
David: "Hey, Dana. How are the polls doing?"  
  
Dana: "Well, FOX news are doing instant polls every hour. The latest one has you at 70% popularity.."  
  
David: "Wasn't it 74 an hour ago?"  
  
Dana: "Yeah.. and it was 60 this morning. Don't let this bother you sir, you've had an amazing term as President, and the American Public can see this."  
  
David: "I just hope you're right."  
  
Dana: "I know I'm right."  
  
(Dana yawns, David Smiles.)  
  
David: "I just realised that you havent slept in over 24 hours."  
  
Dana: "Yeesh, coming up to thirty-four."  
  
David: "I haven't seen anybody so commited in all my life. I can't believe you've only been here, less than a month."  
  
Dana: "If you're not President by the end of today sir, I would have just wasted the amount of work I've put in for you."  
  
David: "That's true. Keep up the good work, and you better sleep tonight.."  
  
Dana: "I'll sleep once you'r in the Whit House, sir.."  
  
David: "Heh. Thanks Dana."  
  
(CUT TO: Jack's Apartment. Kate sits in the lounge with Kim.)  
  
Kim: "Who is this guy?"  
  
Kate: "I think that they are involved with terrorism or something."  
  
Kim: "I hope Dad doesn't have to work tonight. I had so many things planned for him."  
  
Kate: "Me too..."  
  
(Kate realises who she's talking to.)  
  
Kate: "Oh, Oh God.. Umm.. No.. I mean..."  
  
Kim: "Kate. You don't need to feel uncomfortable round me. I know Dad has his own life now. You or him shouldn't feel difficult around me."  
  
Kate: "Sorry, Kim.. It's just that I haven't seen you a lot lately."  
  
Kim: "Well, I've moved in with my fianceé now."  
  
Kate: "Ah yes, How is Dave?"  
  
Kim: "He's good. He's on a diet aswell. He wants to fit into his tux before the wedding.."  
  
Kate: "Heh heh."  
  
(Jack walks in)  
  
Jack: "I'm sorry, sweety, I have to go into CTU now."  
  
Kate: "Why?"  
  
Kim: "Is it about the guy on your couch?"  
  
Jack: "I need to drive him into CTU. People there are gonna interrogate him."  
  
Kate: "Can't the other agents do it?"  
  
Jack: "Well, he tried to kill be an hour ago, I'd kinda like to know why."  
  
Kate: "Very well... Happy Birthday anyway.."  
  
Jack: "Thanks, honey."  
  
(At Palmer's Re-Election campaign in New York, we see two people exit the building.)  
  
Man: "So, d'you think he'll do it again?"  
  
Woman: "Well, I'm gonna vote for him anyway."  
  
Man: "Well, I am part of his security team, it would kinda be stupid for me not to vote for him."  
  
Woman: "Heh.. that's true..."  
  
(The two people bump into a person wearing a long cloak and hat, making it impossible to see his face. The couple apologise to them, and the woman carries on walking.)  
  
Woman: "Well, I have been rooting for him in the past year or so..."  
  
(The woman stops and utters her husbands name. She turns around to see that he is dead. She screams, getting the attention of a Cop. The Cop chases after the person in the long cloak. The person runs into an alley, followed by the cop. He stops outside the alley and requests back up from all units. He gets a torch, and enters the alleyway, only to be shot immediately by the person. The screen splits to show David Palmer looking out at the window. Dana asks what's wrong, and he mentions he thought he heard a scream. Jack loads Arthur into the back of a CTU turck in chains, as Kim and Kate wait indoors. We zoom in onto the dead cop. The person picks up and throws his radio down, smahing it. A glimpse of light into the alleyway reveals this person to be.. Nina Myers...)  
  
05:59:57  
  
05:59:58  
  
05:59:59  
  
06:00:00... 


	3. 6:00pm to 7:00pm: Palmer's Loss

[NB: You've read the previous dsclaimers. Well, it's the same for the next few chapters. Should save me rewriting it and rewriting it. From now on, the chapters will be pretty shorter than ever, as I'm now just doing quotes and scene summaries.]  
  
Previously on 24...  
  
*Jack Bauer*: (Jack opens the door, and the guy at the door attempts to stab him. After calling the person Arthur, he doesn't know who he is. CTU agents arrive at his apartment to collect the man, but he explains to Kim and Kate that he has to go to CTU himself.)  
  
*Tony Almeida*: (Tony tells CTU agents about a threat to them that will take place today and tomorrow. After we see Milo Pressman being killed, he finds out that ex-CTU agents are also being murdered.)  
  
*David Palmer* (After being told he will win the re-election, David receives news about a threat to CTU where some agents are involved. A man outisde his hotel is killed, and the murderer is revealed to be Nina Myers...)  
  
"The Following Takes Place Between 6.00 pm and 7.00 pm"  
  
===  
  
(We see the alleyway where the Cop was just killed. As Nina exits, she walks past a whole group of police situated where the man she just murdered lies. She joins the crowd around her and pretends to be shocked.)  
  
Nina: (To stranger) "What just happened here?"  
  
Stranger: "Some guy was just walking along and stabbed this dude."  
  
Nina: "When was this?"  
  
Stranger: "I think it's just happened now.."  
  
(Nina continues to walk. She checks to make sure nobody is watching and then enters Palmer's hotel. A man on the other side of the street watches her, and talks into a radio... "She has entered....")  
  
(In L.A, all of CTU watch the news about the stabbing. Tony immediately recognises the victim as Agent Alan Berrego, a man working secutiry for Palmer, and works for CTU, and has done for the past ten years. Tony starts worrying that the threat to CTU is more real than he could possibly imagine.)  
  
(In the back of the van with known terrorist, Arthur Kempsfield, Jack talks with another CTU agent.)  
  
Jack: "When are CTU expecting him?"  
  
Agent: "Well, we've just informed them now, so in about 10 minutes."  
  
Jack: "Can you inform me more about this threat to CTU Tony was telling me about?"  
  
Agent: "I just know as much as you, Jack."  
  
(Tony talks with Palmer on the phone. He tells him about the deaths of Pressman and Berrego. Palmer realises that Burning Fuel is a serious terror group with a serious threat to destroy CTU. However, he cannot do anything as of now, as the Presidential results are announced within the next half an hour. He then turns to Dana.)  
  
Davis: "Dana, I have an important command that I would like you to follow."  
  
Dana: "What's that sir?"  
  
David: "I want you to contact the entire government force. Make sure that there is a layer of protection around anybody who has been a member of CTU in the past five years."  
  
Dana: "CTU?"  
  
David: "There has been a threat on the lives of every working member and ex-member of CTU. Some have been killed today already, and we believe more are yet to come."  
  
Dana: "So, what? Is it just petty revenge?"  
  
David: "About a half hour ago, Alan Berrego was killed."  
  
(Dana is silent)  
  
David: "It is a very serious threat."  
  
Dana: "I'll get on it straight away."  
  
(Dana sets off, But Nina Myers enters the room. She walks down a corridor into the bathroom, where she places a small bomb on the walls of the bathroom. We do not see the timer of when it is meant to go off...)  
  
(Jack arrives at CTU with Arthur Kempsfield. He drags him inside the main office, where Tony meets him.)  
  
Tony: "Hey Jack. Is this him?"  
  
Jack: "Yeah. Arthur Kempsfield. He's lost his memory."  
  
Tony: "How convenient."  
  
Arthur: "What you are saying makes no sense. I do not know who you are or who I am."  
  
Jack: "Yeah? Well what do you know?"  
  
Arthur: "Nothing..."  
  
Jack: "Tony. I want you to bring in the big guns. If this guy ain't remembering, we'll have to make him remember."  
  
Arthur: "Whu.. What do you mean?"  
  
Jack: "Just a serious of tests. Mainy including a lot of pain."  
  
(Arthur is visablly scared.)  
  
(At the hotel, the results are being announced about who will be the President for the next four years. Television camera's and the press are at the occasion. Posters show Republican David Palmer vs. Conservative Dan Rickson. The host stands atop the stage.)  
  
Host: "In the past few years, we have had an idealic President. However, as it is in the constitution, it is time to announce the President of the United States. President Palmer has served an amazing term, and most of the public has seen his reality as a politican, and as a family man. Senator Rickson has some ideas that could make the U.S. a better place. The results of the 2004 U.S. election show that the next President of the United States is..."  
  
(David and Rickson are clearly angst..)  
  
Host: "...Senator Rickson, with 59% of the US Votes!"  
  
(The hotel applauds, as well as David. Dana however, believes it was a fix, as populatiry polls have been in David's favour all day. Just then, a large explosion occurs in the building. People scream...)  
  
(Kate and Kim wait in Jack's apartment.)  
  
Kate: "I'm sure you're father will be back soon.  
  
Kim: "Thats just it. I know he won't be. You heard how serious he was on the phone- I have a feeling the rest of today will be about that guy."  
  
Kate: "The guy Jack got unconscience."  
  
Kim: "Yeah. Dunno what he's doing."  
  
(Kate feels the banana bread she cooked two hours ago.)  
  
Kate: "You want this?"  
  
Kim: "I'm.. not that hungry."  
  
(Suddenly, two masked men enter the apartment through the window. The glass smashes up all over the floor. One of the men hold Kate up, the other points a gun to Kim.)  
  
Terrorist: "Where is Jack Bauer?"  
  
Kim: (Screaming) "Who are you..?"  
  
(The man cocks his gun)  
  
Terrorist: "I am asking you again. Where is Jack Bauer...."  
  
(Kim refuses to tell. Kate speaks up.)  
  
Kate: "He's in.. He's in the Los Angeles CTU."  
  
Terrorist: "Is this true?"  
  
Kim: "Yeah.. yeah it is. He left about an hour ago."  
  
Terrorist: "Okay... (To other guy) C'Mon Andrew, let's go."  
  
(The two exit via the door. Kim and Kate breath a sigh of relief, but one of the men turns and shoots twice. Once Kate and Once Kim. The two leave the girls for dead.)  
  
06:59:57  
  
06:59:58  
  
06:59:59  
  
07:00:00... 


	4. 7:00pm to 8:00pm: Darkness Falls over LA

Previously on 24...  
  
*Tony Almeida* (Tony tells CTU agents about a threat to them that will take place today and tomorrow. After we see Milo Pressman being killed, he finds out that ex-CTU agents are also being murdered.)  
  
*Nina Myers* (Nina stabs a CTU agent working as a bodyguard for Palmer. She enters the bulding and plants a bomb)  
  
*Jack Bauer*: (Jack opens the door, and the guy at the door attempts to stab him. After calling the person Arthur, he doesn't know who he is. CTU agents arrive at his apartment to collect the man, but he explains to Kim and Kate that he has to go to CTU himself. At CTU, he starts to torture him.)  
  
*President David Palmer*: (After waiting for the result, he loses the election. At that point, the building explodes...)  
  
"The Following Takes Place Between 7.00 pm and 8.00 pm"  
  
===  
  
(Ambulances, Fire Trucks and Cop Cars enter the hotel where the election result was read out. David exits the debris with Dana Hilton, covered in dust.)  
  
(Kim Bauer wakes up with a pain in her stomach. She cannot get up, but attempts to reach Jack's phone. She struggles to get up, but she picks up the phone, but she promptly collapses and drops it. She then pulls her mobile out of her pocket, switches it on and dials 911. The operator picks up)  
  
Operator: "911 emergencies"  
  
Kim: (Struggling for breath) "I just got shot in my dad's apartment..."  
  
Operator: "Could you please tell me where you live.."  
  
Kim: "I don't know.. this is my dad's place... I don't know the address..."  
  
Operator: "Could you please keep the line open as we try and track you."  
  
Kim: "Thank you.."  
  
(Kim drops her mobile on the floor, still on. She starts to black out on the floor. Kate Warner shows no sign of movement.)  
  
(The Sun sets over L.A. Jack and Arthur are in an interrogation room. Arthur is wired up to a polygraph machine.)  
  
Jack: "You're name is Arthur Kempsfield. Is this right."  
  
Arthur: "The name is familiar..."  
  
(Jack looks at the ploygraph. It is stable.)  
  
Jack: "Do you know if you are Arthur Kempsfield."  
  
Arthur: "I do not know..."  
  
(Jack looks at the polygraph, again, it is stable. Jack turns to Tony.)  
  
Tony: "Do you really think this guy's lost his memory?"  
  
Jack: "I sure hope he hasn't. He's the only shot we've got at bringing down these people."  
  
(Michelle walks in. Tony turns around.)  
  
Tony: "Can't it wait?"  
  
Michelle: "It's important. We need you aswell Jack."  
  
(Jack looks at Arthur and then a camera on the wall. He then leaves the room, with Tony and Michelle.)  
  
Michelle: "We've just had reports about an explosion in New York. A building on 31st Street."  
  
Tony: "Isn't that where the election results are being held?"  
  
Jack: "Why aren't you running the moniters?"  
  
Tony: "We had a problem with them this morning."  
  
(Jack calls the whole of CTU to switch any working moniter to a news channel. An agent does so, and all agents watch reports on the NY Bombing. Tony turns to Jack.)  
  
Tony: "You know, Jack, I coulda done that."  
  
Jack: "Yeah, well you didn't did ya.."  
  
Tony: "Jack, I..."  
  
(Jack turns to Michelle)  
  
Jack: "Do you know if President Palmer is okay?"  
  
Michelle: "The report has alreay confirmed it."  
  
Jack: "Whn did the bombing happen?"  
  
Michelle: "About... twenty minutes ago..."  
  
Jack: "Twenty minutes? Why weren't we informed then?"  
  
Michelle: "We've only just got the report now."  
  
(Jack turns to Tony)  
  
Jack: "Have you disabled any of the CTU connection links since I resigned?"  
  
Tony: "Only to upgrade. They are all in working order. We do checks every day at 9am now."  
  
Jack: "Check them now. Since then, somebody has made the server run slower, making information lines unusable."  
  
Michelle: "Wait, that would explain why Carl couldn't upload his report earlier."  
  
Tony: "Do you think somebody has tampered with our moniters aswell?"  
  
Jack: "It's possible that somebody does not want CTU to receive communication from the outside."  
  
(Jack starts to leave when Tony states that no technician has been in CTU that day. Jack is angst, and replies...)  
  
Jack: "We have a traitor on our hands."  
  
Tony: "What? Again?"  
  
Jack: "Somebody must have disabled the connection somehow, and it has to have been somebody within CTU, or access to CTU's connections."  
  
Michelle: "Who though?"  
  
Jack: "Who's your main technician now?"  
  
(CUT TO: Nina Myers and Debris. A Man walks up to her.)  
  
Man: "Everything went according to plan, I see."  
  
Nina: "How many agents are down from the blast?"  
  
Man: "If every one died, then thirteen."  
  
Nina: "That makes eighteen altogether today."  
  
Man: "I must thank you again for the work that you have done. We would not have such vital information about every CTU agent to date if it wasn't for you."  
  
Nina: "If my cover had not have been blown the information would be up to date. Think of the hundreds of people that have been assigned to CTU in the past four years."  
  
Man: "It is better than nothing. Tomorrow we will bomb the New York CTU building."  
  
Nina: "Why wait till tomorrow? We were assigned to destroy this building at Midnight tonight- we are hours in front of schedule."  
  
Man: "I am liking the way you think. I will re-arrange plans with my boss."  
  
(We see Kim struggling for breath as Kate does not move. Ambulance men arrive at Jack's building and some people put Kim on a stretcher. David Palmer talks to the press and Jack and Tony walk back to the interrogation room. Zoom in on Jack and Tony.)  
  
Tony: "Do you really think that there is another traitor in CTU?"  
  
Jack: "If not CTU, then a government power higher than ours."  
  
Tony: "Jack.. what I was saying earlier fter you were giving orders to other agents... I don't want to be an enemy or anything, and I don't want us to fall out again. But you gotta remember that you don't work for CTU anymore, and I run it now."  
  
Jack: "Tony, say no more, I'm only here to find out why that guy stabbed me..."  
  
(Tony and Jack enter the room, but Arthur has gone...)  
  
Jack: "He's gone."  
  
(Tony pulls out a walky talky and requests all exits to be secured- a prisoner is loose. Jack stares at the room camera and realises... somebody let Arthur go...)  
  
07:59:57  
  
07:59:58  
  
07:59:59  
  
08:00:00... 


	5. 8:00pm to 9:00pm: The UK Infiltraition

"The Following Takes Place Between 8.00 pm and 9.00 pm"  
  
===  
  
(Jack and Tony search through CTU)  
  
Jack: "Where are you you son of a bitch..."  
  
(Jack enters CTU Archives Station)  
  
Jack: "Paul- I need the security footage from the last half hour connected to Conference Room B-180"  
  
Paul: "Sure, lemme just pull that up for you."  
  
(Jack waits a long few seconds, as Paul makes a worried noise)  
  
Jack: "What is it?"  
  
Paul: "There's no footage of that. There isn't even a digital back-up. It's like somebody else has logged into this computer within the past few minutes."  
  
Jack: "Have they?"  
  
Paul: "It's impossible. I've been here the past two hours."  
  
Jack: "Is there any way that anybody could have accessed these files?"  
  
Paul: "Not without leaving a trace. I'll start up on that. What's this for?"  
  
Jack: "A Detained terrorist subject has created an unauthorised absense from within our grasp. Many of the lives in this building are in danger."  
  
Paul: "I'll get started on it right away."  
  
(CUT TO: St. marks Hospital. Kim is carried in on a stretcher with a lot of blood from her gut. Kate is put into a body bag. Kim is in a lot of pain.)  
  
Nurse #1: "Listen, we're gonna do the best that we can for you. You were lucky to get out alive."  
  
(Kim cannot see that Kate is dead)  
  
Kim: "Where's Kate? How is she..?"  
  
Nurse #1: "We'll... tell you her progress after your surgery. Can you tell us who these people who shot you looked like?"  
  
Kim: "They were.... wearing masks."  
  
Nurse #1: "Do you know where they went?"  
  
Kim: "Yes.. Ahhch... They're going to Los Angeles CTU..."  
  
(A second nurse pulls out a walky-talky)  
  
Nurse: "We need to inform the L.A. C.T.U that there are two masked men..."  
  
(CUT TO: David Palmer. He watches the smoke rise from the debris. Dana Hilton approaches him.)  
  
David: "How could this have happened? We have lost the lives of 12 people."  
  
Dana: "Sir.. when you were on the phone to CTU, did they warn you of a terrorist threat occuring today?"  
  
David: "The only people in danger are CTU members from the past four years."  
  
Dana: "That would explain the bombing. Seven of the twelve deceased were bodyguards deplored from there.... Sir, although this is a terrible time, we need to talk to the press about the election result."  
  
(Palmer is visably upset)  
  
David: "Is that all the press can think about? People's lives have been lost and they can just think about the election?"  
  
Dana: "Sir.. It chose our next President of the United States..."  
  
David: "I.. I can't go through with this."  
  
Dana: "There is talk of a recount though sir.."  
  
David: "Dana... the whole reason the bomb went off is because of this election. If there was no Presidency, this never would have happened."  
  
Dana: "Are you saying that there shouldn't be a government?"  
  
David: "I'm saying that somehow the threat of the lives of CTU agents today is linked to the election..."  
  
(It has just gone 1.30am at the British CTU. Head of C.T.U.K is Agent Phil Masters. He discusses the importance of the CD stolen with other agents. Just then, he answers the phone. It is Tony.)  
  
Tony: "Agent Masters? This is Tony Almeida from the Los Angeles CTU"  
  
Masters: "Hello Almeida."  
  
Tony: "We are asking every CTU station in operation to check the speed of their bandwidth and data files. We believe that somebody has tampered with them, making connections between offices slower."  
  
Masters: "We checked them eleven hours ago. Every CTU does checks at the same time every day."  
  
Tony: "We have reason to believe it has happened within the last ten hours."  
  
Masters: "I'll get right on to it. Another matter I was going to contact you with. We have got the best data technician in CTU to find out what was on the missing disk's files."  
  
Tony: "That's excellent. With that information, we'll be able to find out who is in definite danger."  
  
Masters: "But, if what you are saying about connection speed on the CTU server is true, how will we send the data?"  
  
Tony: "Send it anyway. Just because it is slow, doesn't mean we dismiss it completely. It's the only data-to-data connection that we have anyway."  
  
Masters: "That's fine. Tony. We'll send everything that Agent Pressman receives. Good day to you."  
  
Tony: "Good day..."  
  
(Only when he puts the phone down, Tony thinks "Pressman?" to himself. He calls Michelle over.  
  
Tony: "Michelle... can you do a check on all the data technicians in CTU with the surname Pressman?"  
  
Michelle: "Yeah, but at the rate our server's going, it could take a while."  
  
Tony: "Just do it as fast as you can."  
  
(CUT TO: Jack at archives.)  
  
Paul: "I'm starting to make a decrypt of the hacker's ISP number."  
  
Jack: "Do you have the first four digits?"  
  
Paul: "The first three."  
  
Jack: "Good, we can determine which country it's from. (Reads ISP number) 101.. it's based in the US then"  
  
Paul: "Yeah. We just need to find out which state it's from..."  
  
(A 4 appears to be the next digit.)  
  
Jack: "101.4.. it's coming from Los Angeles."  
  
Paul: "Our own state? But how. There are no higher ranking government building than CTU in L.A."  
  
Jack: "We're fighting a war with ourself here."  
  
("IP Number Trace complete" appears on the screen. Paul is shocked)  
  
Jack: "What does that last bit mean?"  
  
Paul: "It's from CTU..."  
  
Jack: "I knew it..."  
  
Paul: "We also have the information on which computer it came from..."  
  
Jack: "Who's...?"  
  
(Paul opens some files, and matches the number to...)  
  
Paul: "Dessler. Agent Michelle Dessler."  
  
(Jack barges out of the door. Using numourous split screen, we see Kim on a stretcher bed, Jack making his way up some stairs and Tony waiting for Michelle to finish the Pressman search. Michelle enters Tony's office.)  
  
Michelle: "I've finished the search, Tony."  
  
Tony: "What does it say?"  
  
Michelle: "In all of CTU, only six are named Pressman. Only one works as a data technician. And that is the guy who died at 5pm today."  
  
Tony: "My god..."  
  
(Tony picks up the phone and calls the British CTU. There is no responce... that is because everybody in Masters office is dead. A shadowy figure picks up the ohne, and leaves it off the hook...  
  
08:59:57  
  
08:59:58  
  
08:59:59  
  
09:00:00... 


	6. 9:00pm to 10:00pm: The US Infiltraition

"The Following Takes Place Between 9.00 pm and 10.00 pm"  
  
===  
  
(Tony is still on the phone, without a responce)  
  
Tony: "Agent Masters... Phil... can anybody hear me?"  
  
(The shadowy figure in the UK CTU exits the room. Whilst Tony attempts to make contact, Michelle stands in the room, confused.)  
  
Michelle: "What's happened?"  
  
Tony: "Several of the CTU team in the UK have been infiltrated by a man pretending to be Agent Milo Pressman."  
  
Michelle: "Isn't he the person who died earlier today?"  
  
Tony: "The shooting in the mall? Exactly. We have to assume that these agents are dead, and that this threat is the most serious one we need to act upon. This is our high priority."  
  
(Jack enters the room.)  
  
Tony: "Jack. A number of British agents aren't responding to any contact we give them."  
  
Jack: "Have you tried looking at their security footage"  
  
Tony: "How do I do that..?"  
  
Jack: "C'mon Tony.. You have been in this job for the past year or so. Open up your archives folder and search for UK backup. You know this, Tony..."  
  
Tony: "I've never done this before.."  
  
(Tony opens up said folder and sees a room full of dead people. Jack turns around to see Michelle Dessler, and remembers her importance.)  
  
Jack: "Michelle. Can I have a word with you at the moment."  
  
Tony: "Uh.. you're not authorised to hold meetings with my work force Jack, you don't work here."  
  
Jack: "I can't have a chat with a collegue of mine?"  
  
Tony: "How is she your collegue when you've never worked with her."  
  
(Jack glares)  
  
Tony: "I'll give you five minutes."  
  
(CUT TO: St. Marks Hospital. Paramedics load Kim onto an operating table. The doctors discuss what has happened, and given an X-Ray of where the bullet is lodged- in her small intestine. The operation commences.)  
  
(CUT TO: The recently bombed election building. David Palmer watches fire crew take out the last of the fire. Dana Hilton approches him.)  
  
David: "Have you sorted out the press?"  
  
Dana: "They've moved their interest to the bomb. I just stated that you had no comment on the result or on what happened."  
  
David: "You said what..."  
  
Dana: "Just that you denied that..."  
  
David: "Don't you know what that will say about me? Tomorrow's headlines will be that I'm a bad loser at the result of the election...!  
  
Dana: "It was at you're best interest, sir.."  
  
David: "Never question me again, Sherry... Dana!..."  
  
Dana: "It's okay sir..."  
  
(Awkward silince)  
  
David: "I'm sorry, Dana... just with what's happened today and... just.. whenever someone does something stupid..."  
  
Dana: "Sir.. I'm alright. Don't worry about the result. Like you said a few hours ago, you've had a difficult term."  
  
(CTU. Jack holds Dessler in a room. After she denies anything about access to Archive folders, she states that no computer in CTU is able to do that. Jack attempts to prove her wrong that he once did it when he worked there. For security purposes, this is no longer possible. Jack phones Paul at Archives.)  
  
(Paul watches closely at Jack and Michelle talking to one another. He has no other moniter on. All his attention is onto their conversation. The phone rings.)  
  
Paul: "Archives."  
  
Jack: "Hey Paul. I've been informed that no computer in this section of CTU can access archive folders. Are you sure that is where the ISP number came from?"  
  
Paul: "Jack- whoever deleted that folder did it from Michelle's computer. Or..."  
  
Jack: "Or what."  
  
Paul: "They could block the outgoing ISP number, to disguise it as Michelle's"  
  
Jack: "Could you break into the firewall or decrypt who the real traitor is?"  
  
Paul: "Sure, lemme just write this down."  
  
(Paul gets out some paper and a pen. Jack explains what he needs to do, Paul agrees, but when Jack finishes and hangs up, Paul puts the paper in the bin.)  
  
(St. Marks Hospital. A paramedic looks up at the clock. 9.51pm. He looks at Kim Bauer. Her surgery is almost over. Suddenly, a uniformed nurse approaches the paramedic. Her name is Joan.)  
  
Joan: "Alan, we've got another patient arrived. Seems to have been in a car accident."  
  
Alan: "But, I'm meant to be analysing this patient."  
  
Joan: "She's got people on her, and her surgery's almost over. Wasn't it just a bullet in the gut?"  
  
Alan: "Yeah- but the face is eerily familar.."  
  
Joan: "What about the name... (looks up at a wallchart)... Kim Bauer. Sound familiar?"  
  
Alan: "...Yeah. I really can't picture her anywhere though."  
  
Joan: "Well, I'll just get another paramedic."  
  
Alan: "No, I'm good.   
  
(The two start walking)  
  
Alan: "Do you know what his name is?"  
  
Joan: "Well, as far as we can tell, the ID in the wallet is fake. But we've got a name tag in there. His first name's "Rick."  
  
(We see that this 'Rick' is the same one who kdnapped Kim all those years ago...)  
  
(CTU. Jack enters the archive room and can't find paul. He glances around all of the security camera's in the empty room. Suddenly, he notices that most of the Television Screens go blank. However, a few seconds later they reappear- all connected to one camera- the one in the archives room. The door behind him clicks shut. He is locked in. Immediately, Jack knows that Paul is a traitor within CTU. He picks up a phone to inform Tony, but it has been disconnected. He is lockerd without outside communication.)  
  
Jack: "Paul... you son of a bitch..."  
  
(Split Screens reveal Jack thumping at the door attempting to get out, Palmer sitting alone on a bench, Dana watching him, Tony and Michelle in his office, and Kim in Surgery.)  
  
(Paul Sits in another room in CTU with acess to Jack's movements. A stranger tells him that he has done "Good work." This stranger is Ryan Chappelle...)  
  
09:59:57  
  
09:59:58  
  
09:59:59  
  
10:00:00... 


	7. 10:00pm to 11:00pm: The Second Bombing

The Following Takes Place Between 10.00 pm and 11.00 pm  
  
=== 


	8. 11:00pm to Midnight: Not Quite the End

Coming Soon enough...  
  
When this chapter is completed, I'll move on to the next one, I swear... 


End file.
